Fearless Freddie
Fearless Freddie is the eleventh episode of the tenth season. Plot Thomas brings an old friend to the Skarloey Railway; a grey tank engine called Freddie, though everyone knows him better as "Fearless Freddie". At the Transfer Yards, Sir Handel is delighted to see Freddie and Freddie is pleased to be home. Thomas is quite surprised as he never knew that Freddie and Sir Handel were friends. Sir Handel tells Thomas that Freddie was "the fastest engine in the hills". Then Skarloey and Rheneas rush in, each claiming to be the winner of their race. Freddie had not met Skarloey or Rheneas before and challenges them to a race down the mountain. On his way to the starting line at the summit of the mountain, Freddie is concerned. Due to his age, he cannot rush up the hill like he use to. Soon they start the race and Freddie takes the lead going down the mountain. However, Freddie realises that he is running out of puff quite quickly. Luckily, he remembers the old rocky way which is a short-cut down the mountain. Skarloey and Rheneas do not see Freddie change tracks and carry on down the usual route. Once off his short-cut, Freddie reaches the bottom of the hill. When Skarloey and Rheneas arrive, they challenge Freddie to another race. However, their second race is down the other side of the mountain which is much steeper and Freddie is secretly a little scared. Despite this, they set off. Once again, Freddie races ahead, only to start running out of puff. Then Freddie remembers another alternative route, which is much safer than the usual route. So Freddie reaches the bottom safe and sound. Rheneas, on the other hand, goes too fast and races off the rails and down the mountain side. Skarloey arrives at the bottom of the hill and tells Freddie about Rheneas' derailment. Soon Sir Handel arrives with Mr. Percival who has heard the news. Freddie owns up that he cheated by using the old tracks as short-cuts, but as he knows all the old tracks, they can find Rheneas. So, Freddie leads Skarloey and Sir Handel along another old track to find Rheneas. Freddie pulls Rheneas back to the rails and then leads his friends back home. That evening, Freddie apologises to Skarloey and Rheneas for cheating, but Rheneas wants to know more about the old tracks. Freddie tells Skarloey, Rheneas, and Sir Handel all about the old tracks in the hills. Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Freddie * Mr. Percival (does not speak) Locations * Transfer Yards Trivia * Some of the footage is sped up during the engines' race. * In Japan, this episode is called "Freddie with No Scary Things". In Sweden this episode is called "Cheeky Freddie". Goofs * Freddie is said to be returning to the Skarloey Railway, and is familiar with Sir Handel, but not with Skarloey and Rheneas, but Skarloey and Rheneas have lived on the railway longer than Sir Handel. * Skarloey and Rheneas are dramatically out of character. * Freddie calls Skarloey and Rheneas young, when in fact they are more than 100 years old. * At one point during the first race, Skarloey and Rheneas are on Freddie's track. * After Freddie reaches the bottom, in the next scene of Skarloey and Rheneas, they pass by a truck that lies derailed next to the track. * It could not be a secret track if it is closely visible where Skarloey and Rheneas pass it. * Rheneas should have slowed down as he rolled down the hill, and not have rolled up another so much. * How could Rheneas move under his own power after the tumble? * The old tracks that Freddie takes are surprisingly in good working order. * When Skarloey is yelling "Faster!", he is wearing one of Rheneas's faces. * A brakevan should have been added to Thomas' train. * Nothing is used to help Rheneas back onto the rails. * Skarloey and Rheneas are supposed to be wise, so it is unlikely that they would want to race. Gallery File:FearlessFreddietitlecard.png|Title card File:Freddiepromo.png File:FearlessFreddie2.PNG File:FearlessFreddie3.PNG File:FearlessFreddie4.PNG File:FearlessFreddie6.PNG File:FearlessFreddie7.PNG File:FearlessFreddie8.jpg File:FearlessFreddie9.jpg File:FearlessFreddie10.jpg File:FearlessFreddie11.jpg|Thomas and Freddie File:FearlessFreddie12.jpg File:FearlessFreddie13.jpg File:FearlessFreddie14.jpg|Rheneas derailed File:FearlessFreddie16.PNG|deleted scene File:FearlessFreddie17.png|Thomas, Freddie, and Sir Handel File:FearlessFreddie18.png File:FearlessFreddie19.png File:FearlessFreddie20.png File:FearlessFreddie21.png File:FearlessFreddie22.png File:FearlessFreddie23.png File:FearlessFreddie24.png File:FearlessFreddie25.png File:FearlessFreddie26.png File:FearlessFreddie27.png File:FearlessFreddie28.png File:FearlessFreddie29.png File:FearlessFreddie30.png File:FearlessFreddie31.png File:FearlessFreddie32.png File:FearlessFreddie33.png File:FearlessFreddie34.png Episode File:Fearless Freddie - British Narration|UK narration File:Fearless Freddie - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes